


La niña con un globo rojo

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Baby with a Red Balloon Fics [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Susie Q Fusion, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The ghost of a girl killed in the cemetery who helps a grieving teenage boy get over the death of his father.





	1. Chapter 1

1955

A beautiful young woman with bright blue hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a tiara and a red quinceanera dress.

Her name is Frida Suarez.

She was brushing her hair but she heard a door bell.

She opens the door

"Hi Frida you clean up nicely"

Frida giggled

Frida lifts up her dress revealing the heels.

"Nice shoes"

"Gracias"

"Happy Quinceanera Frida"

Frida blushed


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

School bell rings

A boy with black-brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin with freckles and a button nose. He wears a gray shirt, blue pants, white socks and black sneakers.

His name is Manny Rivera.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Marigraciela said "The only one that could top that would be-"

Pablo said "Don't say it."

Marigraciela said "La Nina-"

Pablo said "I mean it!"

Marigraciela and Manny said "La Nina con un Globo Rojo"

Pablo screams and lightning strikes in the background.

"Legend has it that Frida's ghost haunts this mansion while carrying her red balloon"

Pablo gulped


	3. Chapter 3

Manny was going to the bathroom to wash himself but he hears a voice.

"Are you okay"

"Of course i'm Manny i'm always okay right"

But he sees the ghost of a blue haired girl in her quinceanera dress.

"Hi"

Manny faints.

A few minutes later

Manny awakes to see Frida's ghost.

Frida said "Manny are you okay"

And then Manny freaked out

Manny thought Maybe this is a mal sueno wake up wake up wake up!


End file.
